


The midnight train

by irry_urrr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Dialogue, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Canon, Top Will
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irry_urrr/pseuds/irry_urrr
Summary: Уилл с тревогой смотрел, как высокий мужчина в темном костюме-тройке с узорчатым галстуком ставит в угол маленький чемодан и устраивается напротив.Ему не хотелось делить с кем-то свое одиночество. Он выбрал это время, специально выбрал это время, чтобы почти наверняка не оказаться рядом с посторонними. Ведь кто захочет трястись в поезде в новогоднюю ночь?





	The midnight train

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн – 2,5 года до первого сезона и первой серии.

— Я могу найти другое купе, если вам принципиально ехать именно здесь.

— Какая в этом есть необходимость?

— Не знаю насчет необходимости. Вопрос комфорта, может быть.

Уилл с тревогой смотрел, как высокий мужчина в темном костюме-тройке с узорным галстуком ставит в угол маленький чемодан и устраивается напротив. Наблюдал, как крошечное помещение купе становится ещё меньше, разделенное на двоих невидимой перегородкой. Щурил глаза и хмурился, украдкой рассматривая нежданного попутчика. Ему не хотелось делить с кем-то свое одиночество. Он выбрал это время, специально выбрал это время, чтобы почти наверняка не оказаться рядом с посторонними. Ведь кто захочет трястись в поезде в новогоднюю ночь?

— Если бы вам не было комфортно путешествовать в купе, вы бы не делали этого, верно? — мужчина напротив улыбнулся — и за приветливой улыбкой Уиллу почудилось что-то неуловимо жуткое, промелькнувшее всего на долю мгновения и тут же растворившееся без следа.

— Я бы не делал этого, если бы у меня была такая возможность, — поправил Уилл и отхлебнул из термоса. — Этой ночью в поезде много пустующих мест. Не вижу смысла обременять вас своим присутствием.

— И все же я предпочел бы, чтоб вы остались.

— Почему?

— Потому что в такие ночи одиночество вредно, а ещё потому, что в вашем термосе вовсе не чай.

Уилл хмыкнул и отхлебнул снова. Поколебавшись, протянул термос собеседнику, откинулся на спинку сиденья и стал наблюдать, как тот принюхивается к аромату крепкого алкоголя из широкого горлышка.

— Виски, — мужчина в костюме втянул носом воздух и тихо выдохнул, прикрыв глаза. — Увы, не самого хорошего качества, — он протянул термос обратно Уиллу и, закинув ногу на ногу, положил руки на колено. — Слишком сильный запах спирта и практически ничего больше.

— Я не разбираюсь в этом, да и мне все равно, если честно, — Уилл отпил снова и закрутил крышку, пряча термос во внешний карман своего рюкзака. — И уж тем более я не планировал кого-то угощать.

— А я бы вас угостил.

Уилл покачал головой:

— Слишком похоже на фарс, не находите? Настаивать на присутствии постороннего, когда есть возможность путешествовать, не обременяя себя ничьим обществом, предлагать выпить совершенно незнакомому человеку, который ещё даже имени не успел назвать, угадывать, что у попутчика вместо чая…

— Ганнибал. Ганнибал Лектер, — мужчина улыбнулся и протянул ему руку, не дав закончить. — Моё имя вы теперь знаете. Думаете, так это будет меньше походить на фарс?

Уилл неохотно пожал его теплую ладонь. Прикосновение неожиданно отозвалось мелкой дрожью по телу, и он вдруг понял, как давно не касался чьей-нибудь руки.

— Уилл Грэм, — медленно произнес он. — Наверное, я должен сказать, что мне приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Лектер.

— Доктор. Я психотерапевт.

— Вот как, — Уилл прищурился. — Наверняка едете на конференцию?

— Не сегодня. А вы?

— А я куда угодно. Лишь бы подальше оттуда, где сел на этот поезд.

— Понимаю вас.

— Неужели?

Ганнибал заметно подался вперёд, сплетая пальцы в замок. От взгляда Уилла не укрылось, как расширились зрачки его странных глаз — золотисто-янтарных, мерцающих в тусклом, неверном свете ночного купе.

— Ваша враждебность — всего лишь барьер, который вы собственноручно выстроили между собой и окружающим миром. Ваше нежелание смотреть собеседнику в глаза — защитная реакция. Вы боитесь, что вас увидят. Что в вас сумеют разглядеть что-то такое, что вы всеми силами пытаетесь скрыть. Но у вас не получается, потому вы и выстроили все эти барьеры. Вы хотите защитить не только себя, но и людей от себя. Что же вы так тщательно прячете, мистер Грэм?

— Если бы я сказал, что прячу чей-то труп в чемодане, вы бы поверили? — язвительно усмехнулся Уилл.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него пристально, будто изучая. Медленно перевел взгляд с лица на шею и воротник рубашки, потом на руки, задержавшись чуть дольше, чем было нужно. И со всей серьёзностью ответил:

— Да.

Уилл рассмеялся:

— Не прекратите меня анализировать, присоединитесь к нему.

— Куда любопытнее было бы присоединиться к вам.

Уилл резко замолчал и отвернулся к окну. За испачканным отпечатками чьих-то пальцев стеклом темнел, неспешно проплывая мимо, однообразный пейзаж: голые деревья с черными ветками, синее небо, тоже почти чёрное, беззвездное, угрюмое. Снега этой зимой почти не выпало — никакого сверкающего белого одеяла, лишь холодная сухая земля, едва укрытая старой пожухлой травой.

— Зачем вам это нужно, доктор?

— Мне не нужно. Если подумать, людям вообще мало чего действительно нужно, — Ганнибал повел плечами и тоже посмотрел в окно. — Но мне… скажем так, любопытно.

— Любопытно, как люди реагируют на ваши провокации?

— Некоторые люди на некоторые провокации.

— Я не хочу быть вам интересен. Как неинтересны вы мне.

— Не стоит делать поспешных выводов.

Уилл взглянул на него снова, в этот раз позволив себе задержать взгляд чуть дольше. Светлые волосы, уложенные в гладкую прическу. Чисто выбритое лицо без следов щетины. Ухоженные пальцы с аккуратными ногтями, начищенные ботинки, стрелки на брюках. На темной ткани костюма не было ни единой пылинки, ни единого волоска. Уилл подумал, что не знал на своей памяти никого, кто сел бы в поезд облаченным в костюм, стоивший по меньшей мере… впрочем, сложно сказать, сколько именно.

— Меня не привлекают чужие манеры и благосостояние, — хмыкнул Уилл, отворачиваясь. — Равно как психотерапия и психотерапевты.

— А что вас привлекает?

— Всего лишь потенциальная возможность быть понятым.

В следующую секунду Уилл уже жалел о своем ответе, потому что за все время разговора это был единственный по-настоящему искренний ответ, не прикрытый сетью барьеров из игры слов и затейливой полуправды. Общество Ганнибала начало его утомлять с того самого момента, когда он появился в дверях купе, и сейчас стало окончательно невыносимым. Он вдруг почувствовал острую необходимость одиночества — ту самую, которую всегда чувствовал рядом с людьми. Только теперь к этому ощущению примешивалось новое — что-то такое, чего он никак не мог уловить. Что-то мелькавшее на периферии сознания, странное послевкусие, которое оставил этот случайный разговор. Почему-то хотелось, чтобы оно не исчезало.

Уилл встал со своего места и потянулся. Вытащил из рюкзака термос и бумажник, распихал по карманам, распахнул двери купе и уже собирался выйти, как Ганнибал, внимательно наблюдавший за ним все это время, негромко поинтересовался, куда он направляется.

— Хочу погулять по поезду, — буркнул Уилл.

— Любите не спать по ночам в дороге?

— Предпочитаю вообще не спать в дороге. Это может быть… чревато последствиями.

Ганнибал встал, оправив пиджак, и вышел из купе первым.

— Позволите все же угостить вас вином? В вагоне-ресторане должно оказаться что-то приличное, полагаю. Только не берите с собой этот ужасный виски, прошу вас.

Уилл поколебался, борясь с желанием не видеть никого рядом с собой и с тем странным, томительным послевкусием, которое оставила беседа с Ганнибалом и которое все же не хотелось отпускать. В конце концов он решил, что в любой момент сможет уйти без объяснения причин, и, неохотно вернув термос с виски обратно в карман рюкзака, направился следом.

За два часа до полуночи вагон-ресторан полнился людьми — здесь собралась, наверное, большая часть немногочисленных пассажиров ночного экспресса. Желающие вкусить дорожной романтики, желающие почувствовать аромат праздника, распространяемый душистым глинтвейном, витающий в воздухе подсвеченного новогодними гирляндами вагона. Мерный стук колес перекликался со звоном бокалов, и Уилл с удивлением обнаружил, что его не раздражают ни тихие разговоры, ни блестящие в мягком свете глаза, ни присутствие посторонних рядом.

Ганнибал покинул его на несколько минут и вернулся с двумя бокалами темного, словно венозная кровь, вина. Уилл принял бокал из его руки и втянул носом яркий, насыщенный аромат.

— Полагаю, вам совершенно все равно, что мы пьем, верно? — произнес Ганнибал, усаживаясь напротив.

— Да, пожалуй, — усмехнулся в ответ Уилл. — Хотя будь в вине яд, я бы предпочел знать, от чего мне предстоит умереть.

Ганнибал улыбнулся и поднял свой бокал:

— За знание.

— За знание, — прищурился Уилл.

Вино на вкус напоминало черный виноград — спелый, сочный, сладкий. Кислые нотки пробивались сквозь пьянящую сладость, оседая на языке, вызывая желание сделать ещё глоток. А потом ещё и ещё. Оценивая странный выбор вина и рассматривая Ганнибала из-за прозрачных стеклянных стенок, Уилл подумал, что его случайный попутчик и вдвойне не так бесхитростен, каким хочет казаться. Ганнибал ограничился только одним глотком, деликатно отставил бокал в сторону и теперь осматривал зал, степенно сложив руки на коленях.

— Почему вы едете именно сегодня? Что-то срочное? — спросил Уилл. На мгновение ему показалось, что Ганнибал не ответит, что он вообще не слышал вопроса, занятый созерцанием зала и тусклых светильников, но Ганнибал неспешно повернулся к нему, и Уилл заметил, как странно блеснули в полумраке его глаза.

— Вовсе нет, — произнес Ганнибал, слегка улыбнувшись. Паузу, повисшую между ними, заполнял ритмичный стук колес и едва слышные разговоры за соседними столиками. Уилл не собирался нарушать тишину первым и молча ждал, не глядя на собеседника.

— Мне казалось, что необычное время, если оно выбрано преднамеренно, располагает к необычным встречам, — наконец добавил Ганнибал, делая ещё один маленький глоток из своего бокала. — Думаю, я не ошибся.

Уилл хмыкнул и допил вино залпом. Ганнибал поморщился, наблюдая за ним, но ничего не сказал.

— Любая встреча с любым человеком в этом зале показалась бы вам необычной сегодня ночью, — бросил Уилл, махнув рукой. — Посмотрите на тот столик, — он указал кивком головы влево, на темноволосую женщину в черном платье. — Например, эта дама наверняка убила или хотела бы убить кого-то из родственников, возможно, даже сестру, чтобы показать себя и свою значимость. Чтобы о ней не забыли. Она — нелюбимый ребенок. Нелюбимые дети, вырастая, готовы почти на все, чтобы отомстить или доказать, что они тоже чего-то стоят. В зависимости от характера. Я уверен, что в прошлом ее или ненавидели, или не обращали на нее внимания вовсе. Потому что в семье был кто-то любимый, помимо нее.

Ганнибал обернулся туда, куда указывал Уилл. Несколько мгновений он пристально следил за женщиной в черном, щурил глаза, наклонив голову, и явно что-то проговаривал про себя.

— Я бы ещё добавил, что она страдает от затяжной депрессии, но к специалисту по каким-то причинам не обращается.

— Не обращается, потому как её убедили, что депрессии не существует, — фыркнул Уилл. — Убедили, что все это — выдумки и сказки, а показывать свою слабость в чем-нибудь — стыдно и нелепо. Так мы и получаем в итоге маньяков и убийц.

Ганнибал долго смотрел на соседний столик, обводя внимательным взглядом сидящих за ним людей. Потом повернулся к Уиллу и кивком головы указал на официанта, который подошёл к ним с новым бокалом вина.

Уилл скользнул по нему взглядом, задержался на ухоженных руках и помятом воротнике рубашки, проследил за движениями, когда он ставил бокал на стол взамен опустевшего. Проводил взглядом его сутулую спину, отметив осанку и усталую походку.

— Почти не спит и работает без выходных, потому что ему отчаянно нужны деньги. Всем они нужны, когда хочется выглядеть гораздо выше своего статуса, — Уилл закинул ногу на ногу и взял в руку бокал. — Этот человек стремится к тому, чтобы показать свое превосходство, которого на самом деле не имеет. Дорогая техника, дорогие ботинки, дорогие часы. Все внешнее. Для него внешняя значимость важнее внутренней. Только вот он не думает о другом важном для него вопросе: с такой работой ему эту значимость даже демонстрировать некогда.

Ганнибал перевел на него задумчивый взгляд:

— Вы говорили, что не интересуетесь ни психотерапией, ни чем-то иным, смежным с ней.

— Не интересуюсь, — Уилл отвернулся, покрутив в пальцах бокал. — То, как я делаю свои выводы, не имеет ничего общего с психоанализом.

— Вот как…

— Я вижу образ, — неохотно пояснил Уилл. — Образ, присущий человеку, за которым я наблюдаю. Образ, в котором этот человек живёт и работает. Собираю его по кускам — мимику, жесты, манеру говорить и вести себя. А потом представляю, будто на месте этого человека нахожусь я, — Уилл повернулся к Ганнибалу, поймав его жадный, горящий взгляд. — Я представляю, как бы я поступил на месте этих людей, кем бы я был на месте этих людей, а потом сканирую свое воображение, просматриваю, как кинопленку, и делаю выводы.

— Вы никогда не смотрите в глаза…

— Глаза отвлекают. Видишь слишком много, но вместе с тем недостаточно.

Ганнибал улыбнулся, медленно допивая свое вино. Отставил бокал в сторону и, положив руки на стол, придвинулся ближе к Уиллу.

— Я всегда считал, что на свете нет ничего прекраснее воображения.

Уилл покачал головой:

— Это палка о двух концах. Слишком велика цена, которую мне приходится за него платить.

Он не собирался говорить этого. Слова сорвались с его языка, но произносить их он не хотел — никогда бы не захотел, никогда до этой встречи. Сейчас, сидя за одним столом с этим человеком, не сводящим с него своих странных глаз, Уилл подумал, что уже сказал ему куда больше, чем говорил людям, которых считал близкими на разных этапах своей жизни. Очень маленькому количеству людей.

— Ваша цена — страх, — произнес Ганнибал. — Вы боитесь, полагаю… перестать быть собой.

— Я знаю, кто я, — прошептал Уилл.

— Что вы видите, когда представляете себя?

Уиллу показалось, что в вагоне стало темнее. Светильники моргнули тусклым светом, качнулся зал, качнулись люди в нем. Он закрыл глаза, сильно прижав пальцы к векам.

— Простите, мне нужно…

Он с трудом встал. Мир расплывался, таял, ускользал, оставляя его совершенно одного. Слегка пошатываясь, он будто в полном одиночестве пробирался между столиков к выходу из вагона. Вперёд, вперёд по темным коридорам, по качающемуся, ритмично переваливаясь из стороны в сторону, составу, скорее добраться до своего купе. В рюкзаке — спасительный аспирин и алкоголь. Дрожащими руками он открутил крышку, кинул в рот три большие белые таблетки и запил виски из термоса.

— Простите, кажется, я не должен был задавать этого вопроса, — словно сквозь туман, донёсся до него тихий голос. Он почувствовал тёплое прикосновение к своему плечу — бережное, участливое. Но смотреть на Ганнибала было сейчас выше его сил.

— Оставьте меня… одного, — выдохнул Уилл, отвернувшись. — Мне вредит чрезмерное количество социальных контактов.

— Не теряйте себя, — Ганнибал протянул руку, коснувшись его холодного, вспотевшего лба. — Кем бы вы ни становились, вы всегда должны находить путь обратно.

— Я знаю.

— Это та цена? Цена, которую приходится платить?

Уилл ничего ему не ответил.

Туман перед глазами рессеивался неохотно, медленно, клочок за клочком отдавая завоёванную территорию. Стало намного легче смотреть вокруг, и Уилл осторожно сполз вниз по спинке сиденья, уставившись в заляпанное оконное стекло.

Почувствовав прикосновение теплой руки к своему колену, он не показал вида, что обратил на это внимание.

— Это был приступ? — прошептал Ганнибал где-то совсем близко от его уха. Уилл вздрогнул от его горячего дыхания на своей коже.

— Да.

— Это случается часто?

— Не чаще, чем я могу вынести.

Тепло его тела почему-то успокаивало. Уилл никогда прежде не переживал своих припадков в присутствии кого-то постороннего. Особенно — кого-то, кто мог бы одним прикосновением унять дрожь, согреть ледяные руки, заставить его почувствовать себя более… настоящим?

Ему захотелось убедиться в реальности этих прикосновений. В том, что ему не почудилось чужое присутствие рядом, в том, что это присутствие было всегда — с той минуты, когда он увидел Ганнибала в дверях купе. Захотелось почувствовать его больше.

Уилл подался в сторону, обхватив Ганнибала одной рукой, и прижался щекой к его шее. Скользнул по ней губами и языком, слегка прикусив тонкую кожу, и прижался снова, наслаждаясь ее гладкостью и теплом. Ганнибал, казалось, ничуть не удивился его действиям. Даже развернулся к Уиллу так, чтобы их тела соприкасались сильнее.

— Простите, — пробормотал Уилл ему в ухо, осторожно дотрагиваясь до мочки кончиком языка. — Обычно я не веду себя так.

— Я тоже, — Ганнибал выдержал паузу, словно выжидая, а потом Уилл почувствовал, как ловкие пальцы аккуратно расстёгивают пуговицы у него на рубашке.

— Выходит, сейчас с нами обоими происходит что-то необычное.

— В новогоднюю ночь стоит этого ждать, — прошептал Ганнибал. — Даже если вера в волшебство давно утеряна.

— Думаете, это волшебство?

Уилл судорожно вздохнул, когда Ганнибал коснулся языком его груди, затвердевших сосков, провел пальцами по животу, сверху вниз, опуская ладонь к массивной пряжке на его ремне.

— Если не волшебство, то точно какая-то магия.

— Что делать, если я в нее не верю?

— Принять.

Уилл рассмеялся отрывисто и хрипло, запрокинув голову назад. У него не осталось уже никакого желания спорить с собой, бороться с собой и со стереотипами, твердящими, что незнакомцев нельзя подпускать так близко. Он чувствовал, что Ганнибал уже у него под кожей и что он бы не допустил этого, если бы не захотел сам, с самого начала. Если бы он действительно хотел уйти в другое купе, едва увидев Ганнибала в дверях, он бы ушел. Но все же…

Расстёгивать пуговицы сначала на жилете, потом на рубашке, развязывать галстук, снимать пиджак и возиться с пряжкой ремня показалось ему таким долгим, что, стягивая с Ганнибала брюки, он уже дрожал от предвкушения, какой-то частью сознания понимая, что никогда еще не испытывал такого. Такого желания — яркого, безудержного и жаркого, как живой огонь, как ослепительный свет южного солнца в летний день. Но сейчас была зима — бесснежная и холодная, а он уже не чувствовал холода, не чувствовал, что с ним что-то не так, будто припадка, случившегося десять минут назад, не было вовсе. Остался только Ганнибал, сидящий перед ним, его теплые руки, горячие губы, твердый член, упирающийся в живот, когда Уилл целовал его лицо, закрыв глаза, не глядя ни на что вокруг, не представляя себе ничего, кроме того, что уже происходило с ним.

— У меня никогда не было психотерапевта, — он слегка улыбнулся, опускаясь перед Ганнибалом на колени и проводя языком по его напряжённому члену, по всей длине, нежно обводя головку по кругу и поглаживая пальцами.

— В каком плане? — Ганнибал закрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку, и тихо застонал в ответ на его действия.

— Во всех.

Ганнибал застонал громче и выгнулся, когда Уилл взял его член в рот полностью, чувствуя, как головка упирается в горло, и лаская языком ствол. Так странно было наблюдать за этим здесь, в темном купе ночного экспресса: лицо, на котором играют тени проносящихся за окном деревьев, разгоряченная кожа, которую хочется попробовать на вкус, приоткрытые губы, челка, спадающая на глаза… Уилл вынул изо рта его член, облизав по всей длине, поцеловал головку и осторожно подул на нее, наблюдая за реакцией Ганнибала.

— Уилл…

Ганнибал вздрогнул, вцепился пальцами в сиденье и придвинулся ближе к нему, разводя ноги в стороны.

— Вы ждали чего-то подобного от этой ночи, не так ли? — медленно произнес Уилл, проводя языком между его ягодиц и одновременно продолжая ласкать рукой его член. Ганнибал дёрнулся, почувствовав тёплое и влажное прикосновение, вздрагивая от каждого ритмичного движения языком, подаваясь навстречу этим движениям.

Уилл облизал указательный палец и осторожно протолкнул в него, вызвав этим действием ещё один громкий стон. В этом стоне Уиллу послышалось сдавленное: «Ещё…», и он неспешно ввел в Ганнибала ещё один палец, слегка приподнявшись и вновь обхватив его член губами.

Ганнибал закрыл глаза и отвернулся, тяжело дыша. Мелкие бисеринки пота усыпали его лоб, глаза были плотно закрыты, и дыхание с хрипами вырывалось из груди. Он вздыхал тяжелее и громче с каждым движением пальцев внутри, с каждым прикосновением языка к члену, и после особенно протяжного его вздоха Уилл наконец не выдержал. Выпрямился, расстегнув брюки, со стоном высвобождая свой напряжённый член и, придерживая Ганнибала за бедра, одним резким толчком вошёл в него до основания.

— Тихо… — сдавленно прошипел Уилл, наклоняясь над ним и целуя его в губы. Ганнибал ничего не ответил — только обхватил его руками за талию, прижимая ближе к себе, заставляя войти глубже, и горячо выдохнул ему в рот.

Уиллу показалось странным, что он молчал. Не пытался сопротивляться, не пытался даже сделать вид, что происходящее его удивило, будто с самого начала думал, что так будет. Будто с самого начала хотел этого, и сейчас выгибался под ним, обнимая за плечи, прижимаясь лицом к его руке, постанывая в такт его движениям, которые ускорялись по мере того, как сильнее становилось желание Уилла кончить в него наряду с желанием, чтобы он кончил от одного ощущения члена внутри себя.

— Спасибо, что не позволили мне уйти, — прошептал Уилл сквозь длинный, судорожный полустон-полувскрик, когда волна оргазма захлестнула его, унося с собой мысли и оставляя после себя блаженную, сладковатую пустоту. Он лег сверху на Ганнибала, обхватив его рукой за шею и потянувшись за поцелуем, положил свободную ладонь ему на живот и почувствовал, что его теплая кожа мокрая от спермы. Они кончили одновременно, а он не сумел даже почувствовать этого.

Ганнибал зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, перебирая вьющиеся темные пряди. Поднял его лицо, осторожно взяв за подбородок, и посмотрел в глаза своим странным, пронизывающим насквозь взглядом — золотистый янтарь с отблесками красной меди.

Никто из них не заметил, что уже наступила полночь.

***

— Моя станция через несколько минут, — нарушая тишину, произнес Уилл, когда они, уже полностью одетые, сидели на своих местах. Гладкая прическа Ганнибала была растрёпана, но больше ничто не выдавало случившегося между ними.

— Надеюсь, вам удастся хорошо отдохнуть в праздники.

Уилл бросил на него быстрый взгляд:

— Непременно.

Было неловко. Хотелось скорее выйти из вагона и забыть обо всем, что произошло, забыть аромат разгоряченной кожи и вкус возбуждённой плоти во рту, все ещё звучащее в ушах тяжёлое дыхание и всю эту ночь — забыть и не вспоминать никогда больше. Когда они оба пришли в себя после оргазма, Уилл долго умывался ледяной водой в уборной, но так и не сумел смыть с себя неловкое ощущение случайного секса с незнакомцем.

— Если вам понадобится психотерапевт, прошу, обратитесь ко мне, — Ганнибал протянул ему черную визитку с серебряным тиснением. — Я думаю, наше сотрудничество будет плодотворным.

— Да… пожалуй, — Уилл уже вставал, собираясь выйти из купе, но все же взял маленький картонный прямоугольник, случайно коснувшись пальцами руки Ганнибала, и невольно вздрогнул, вновь почувствовав его тепло. Опустив взгляд, он сунул визитку в карман, намотал шарф на шею, зябко поежившись в предвкушении холода зимней ночи, и неожиданно для себя самого улыбнулся. — Спасибо, Ганнибал. Прощайте.

Ответа он ждать не стал. Подхватив рюкзак, вышел из купе в пустой коридор, прошел к двери вагона, дождался остановки и быстро сбежал по ступенькам вниз, даже не обернувшись через плечо. Ночь встретила его ледяным дыханием, принимая в свои объятия, и он увидел, как с неба сыплется, танцуя в воздухе, пушистый белый снег. Самый первый снег в этом году.

Уилл улыбнулся, запрокинул голову и высунул язык, ловя снежинки открытым ртом. Потом вдруг спохватился и спешно направился в сторону вокзала, провожая взглядом набирающий скорость поезд. По пути он достал из кармана телефон — проверить, который час — и не заметил, как выпала, завертевшись в воздухе, визитка Ганнибала.

В тот момент до их настоящей встречи было ровно два с половиной года.


End file.
